Friends and Family
by MsWriteandread
Summary: The pack from Beacon hills are on field trip but the buss get a flat in a small town called Mystic falls. New creatures are wainting on them.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen wolf/the vampire diaries**

The pack from Beacon hills are on field trip but the buss get a flat in a small town called Mystic falls. New creatures are wainting on them.

"Okay you sons of bitches! We will stay in this town for three days so the buss will get fixed!" Coach screamed and looked at the town watch.

"Wow watch a dump" Aiden said and grabbed Evangeline's hand.

"No I think it's cute, some vampires here though" Evangeline looked around.

"Vampires? They don't exist" Stiles had panic.

"It's okay they are friendly, some of them. And I also see a witch" Evangeline's senses was on overdrive.

"Haha okay so can you get some hotel room?" Scott looked around.

"No, but I know where we can stay" Evangeline started walking from the buss and into a bar.

"Hey I'm Matt, can I take your order" A guy asked to her.

"Well I just spend five hours in a buss, so a beer would not kill me" Evangeline took up a 100 dollar from her pocket. She checked her phone [Text message from Aiden: call us when you have find a place]

[Sending text to Klaus Mickelson, Damon Salvatore: Back in town bitches]

Suddenly a man appeared behind her.

"Hello love"

"Fast you are then" Evangeline turned around and faced the hybrid.

"No love, I just want the most powerful witch on earth on my side"

"Of course, I will always help a friend" She drank her whole beer at ones.

"Thirsty love?"

"Always" She walked out with Klaus too the street.

"New place for you, you will hate it" Klaus laugh.

"It stinks vampire"

"Do you want a proper introduction love?"

"Oh yes make it big" Evangeline walked away to the bus were Aiden and the rest of them still was.

"Klaus this is my pack of werewolves from California"

"Hi, I'm Scott the pack leader" Scott was stupid enough to introducing himself.

"Scott honey, he makes hybrids for a living" Evangeline watched their eyes turn.

"What the hell, and he is your friend?" Aiden was looking at his girlfriend.

"Yes, in 500 years" Evangeline's eyes turned violet.

"So what are you" Stiles asked.

"I'm a hybrid a part vampire and a part werewolf" Klaus said with pride.

"Sounds like fun" Isaac said.

"Evangeline love we have some business to take care of" Klaus grabbed her hand.

"You guys stay in this area I will be back soon" and then they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**At the Salvatore house**

"Is everyone in there" Evangeline looked at Klaus.

"Oh yes, they are fighting about my family and myself" A grin showed up on his face.

"Make it big love" He added and took a step back. She make the window black, so it was pitch black inside the house. She looked up at the sky and manipulated so it thunder and the lightning gave her more power so the earth started shaking. With the wind she opened the door and walked into the house. Everyone was on the floor and didn't understand a thing.

"Make it stop Bonnie!" Elena screamed and then Evangeline make everything turn back to normal.

"Who the hell was making a milkshake out of our house?" Damon was angry.

"Me" Evangeline started walking to the bar.

"Who are you then" Stefan looked around so everything was okay.

"I'm Evangeline, a witch, and I've heard that you are angry at my friend Klaus" She started pouring up some wine.

"How can you befriend with him? He is a monster" Elena gasped.

"He is kind of nice when he isn't craving for power"

"Well why are you here?" Damon started be pissed.

"Oh I'm here on a fieldtrip from beacon hills high school, or we got a flat so we stopped in this dump" Evangeline laughed.

"Wait are you in high school?" Bonnie looked at her friends.

"Yeah for like the 40th time now, it's getting exhausting"

"How old are you?" Tyler asked.

"Around 2000 years old, much power in me and I just want to get back to my werewolf boyfriend and his pack" Evangeline walked to the door. In secret putted a lockdown spell for them.

"And I'm here to play by the way, so game on bitches" Evangeline said and walked out to Klaus again. Damon run after her and realised that they were trapped.

"Great job my love" Klaus applauded.

"Thanks and let the game begin" She transported herself beck to the pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back at the other**

"Hey where did you go ? Did you find a place that we can stay "

"Well in my old house , I traveled around, much before I found you, I have houses all over the world" Evangeline said, and if you looked at her expression that she was not feeling well .

" OK, where is it then? , And how many fit in there , most of the class has checked in at the hotel but we 've been waiting for you," Isaac seemed worried.

" All will fit but someone gets to sleep on the couch, it is located at the end of this city and just start going " Evangeline took Aiden's hand and started go, for everyone had the feeling that something or someone lurked in the darkness of night .

**Arriving at the house**

" Wow what beautiful house " Kira stopped and smelled the roses at the driveway to the house. The house was big and was quite near the Salvatore house . although she had been away and not lived in it for 30 years , it was as beautiful and pretty excited as when she lived there.

" But I warn you, do not touch anything in the house that I have not slowly because you get to touch , most of it is magical and ganksa dangerous. " Said Evangeline and was just opening the door when Damon stood in her way.

"Howdy neighbor! " Damon said , he was furious.

" Out of the way , you have no idea who I am and what I can do! " Evangeline had a steady voice.

" You turned my house into a blender, and I'll break your neck just for that" Damon changed into his vampire face.

"No you can't! " Scott went forward damon and threatened with their blood-red werewolf eyes.

" You puppy with red eyes I do not want to hurt anyone's feelings " Damon did not care about the alpha .

"go Away ,Damon : Your blood sucking parasite " Evangeline pushed him away and put a spell so that he could get into her empty without burning up. Once they were inside the house and Evangeline had closed the front door behind them , everyone admired the house. And as Evangeline said almost everything there was magic . So of course without realizing it was Lydia on a beautiful purple jewel lying on a velvet cushion .

"No, don't touch that! " Evangeline ran up and struck the stone from Lydia's hands.

"Oh I 'm so sorry, but the stone was talking about that someone was on the way " Lydia whispered the words out , slowly.

"Yes , you can not believe what you just called here!" Evangeline poured into getting a panic attack.

" What , demons ? We handed with bigger problems so far " Stiles had no idea what Evangeline was talking about.

" The people you just called in is worse than demons Lydia ! " Evangeline continued hyper vent .

" What exactly is on its way here," Scott was now worried. But Evangeline did not answer the question, suddenly went two figures out of the shadows. They were both girls and had glowing purple eyes.

"Hello again Sis" One of them started talking after a minute of silence.

"What do you want with her? .. Wait did you just sister?" Aiden looked disturbing at his girlfriend.

"Yes thank you for bringing us here, to our lost sister who we have been searching for centuries" The other girl got the word.

"But please you stopped looking for me in the 19th century" Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"We maybe but not Irene, she is so worried, talk about you every day .. I have begun to be tired of it" The girls were very beautiful, which meant one thing .. They must be Evangeline's sisters.

"uhh, sorry but you can pressent us" Stiles looked at Evangeline.

"Oh sorry, That's Raven" Evangeline pointed to one of the girls.

"And that's Delfie" She pointed to the other girl.

"And we are her older sisters" Raven smiled.


End file.
